Would You Like to See my Garden?
by AutumnSolstice13
Summary: "Aren't they just beautiful?" Her smile had been so sweet, so innocent. He couldn't help but agree. But he still felt uneasy. Why at night-why all the secrecy? And what really was in that garden of hers? Based off the song Fear Garden.


**One of my shortest fictions ever! And my first attempt at horror...if that's what you could call this...**

**Just something short (very short) that I came up with while listening to Fear Garden.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloids and their (awesome) music is not mine.**

* * *

"_Aren't they just beautiful?" Her smile had been so sweet, so innocent. He couldn't help but agree._

The full moon's light lit her courtyard, silver streaks of its light flittering through dark trees' leaves. And the flowers, her pride, filled the countless flower beds. Yes, they could have been beautiful.

_But He was uneasy, why must they view the garden at night and in secrecy as well?_

Despite the moon, he could only see the stalks of numerous plants protruding from the ground. A strange flower they must be, never had he seen one quite like it.

"_What-what are they?" She didn't seem to hear. Instead she skipped like a child, her laughter coming out in joyous tinkles._

The girl was standing in the center of her glorified garden. The white pagoda seemed to glow, vines snaking up the lattice work sides. In some ways, it was her palace, overlooking her kingdom.

"_Rin-" It was then he noticed the spots. Splotches of some dark liquid splattered velvet grass. The sick feeling in his stomach grew._

Something wasn't right with. What really were her flowers anyway? The closer he got, the stranger they looked.

"Oh-t_hey have just the most intoxicating smell, do they not?" She bent over one 'blossom' and sniffed deeply. "But much effort it does take to get a hold of just one. But we're in luck; I've just gotten two new ones today!" A knife she produced from her nightgowns pocket. It shone like her smile._

_Bright and menacing._

He stumbled back, the girl steadily approaching him, involuntary falling in one of her precious flower beds. He heard a sickening crunch as one of her 'blooms' broke and the smell of rotting flesh twisted his stomach. He understood in an instant what those flowers really were.

"_Oh don't be frightened, it'll only take a minute." She came closer still._

Dozens of hands, from who he did not know, but dozens nontheless. Some with their skin still fresh and upright, others who rotted, the skin sagging covered with who-knows-what. And the blood, it was e_verywhere. _Not just small teaspoons of it stained the ground, whole puddles soaked the grass and those dark spots seemed to appear everywhere.

On her precious flowers.

On her lacy nightgown.

And on that silver knife.

The knife that she had swung.

A scream shattered the night but was silenced almost instantly.

"_Perfect." The blade laid forgotten, fresh blood staining its edge and watering her grass. "A bit stained but they will do." In the pots they were stuck, the pale skin a brilliant hue in the moonlight. _

_She stood in shadows, a sick smile across her face, looking at her newest editions. "Now aren't they just beautiful?"_

* * *

_Lies…only lies….that's all that's here._

* * *

"Hey Rin, did you hear?"

"Hm?" The blond turned, her friend Miku perched on the edge of another's desk.

"They found another one! A boy this time…Kagamine something." Another dead. The killer who had been terrorizing the town had struck again.

"Len Kagamine?"

"Yeah. Wait-how did you know?" The teal haired girl left her previous perch and leaned over Rin's desk. "Wait, wasn't he the boy you went out with?" Rin nodded, never looking up from her book. "Oh Rinny, I'm so sorry!" Had her friend not been sitting, Miku would have tackled her in a bear hug.

"If there's anything I can do, anything at all, just say so!" Rin nodded again, and then after contemplating-

"There is one thing…."

"What?"

"Can I see your hands?"

"O-okay."

* * *

_Lies….only lies….that's all that's here…._

* * *

"Uh…why did you want to see them," self conscious and blushing Miku pulled them back. Her friend never answered, instead she asked-

"Would you like to see my garden?"

* * *

_Lies….there are only lies here….._

_...maybe..._

* * *

"You see, I kinda need some help getting these special flowers…."

* * *

**I couldn't quite get the ending right (I knew what I wanted but it just wouldn't...fit, per-say) so this is what I put instead. **

**I don't think listening to songs like this are very healthy...**

**And before I go, a question for you, my reader. Should I write more one-shots like this based on Vocaloid songs (primarily the creepy/sad ones, for example**

**-Autumn S.**


End file.
